La Théorie des Émotions Logiques
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Réponse au défi d'Aesalys. …. Parfois il y a des théories pour comprendre les sentiments et les émotions. Et parfois ça ne s'explique pas.


Sommaire : AU. Réponse au défi d'Aesalys. …. Parfois il y a des théories pour comprendre les sentiments et les émotions. Et parfois ça ne s'explique pas.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**La Théorie Des Emotions Logiques. **_

XXXX

**REGLES: Le HGxSS ou le triomphe des esprits logiques  
1. HGxSS.  
2. histoire complète en 10 000 mots maximum.  
3. Drabbles, nouvelle, fic courte, peu importe. Mais PAS de poème ni de song fic. (Désolée Vivin !) De préférence humour/romance… Mais pas de bonus  
4. Doit évoquer une mort (mais pas de ces deux, hein ) ou faire mourir quelqu'un.  
5. Ils doivent coucher ensemble/faire l'amour pendant la fic (mais pas forcément devant nous ^^).  
6. Severus doit parler en plusieurs langues (petit fantasme perso XD). Bonus si c'est du latin (en dehors des sorts), de l'allemand ou du russe *miam*. Dan les trois cas, Hermione peut comprendre (ou pas, vous choisissez) mais on veut la traduction. Je demande pas l'exactitude linguistique, du google trad suffira XD  
7. Happy end obligatoire (pas de séparation, quoi, mais vous avez le droit de faire un truc anti-fluff où Severus enchaîne les positions sexuelles sur une pauvre p'tite Hermione qui ne peut que crier –de plaisir, je précise, ce qui amène à…)  
8. Pas de viol/agression sexuelle/tentative d'un des deux ou de violence de Sev sur Hermione, avant, pendant ou après la fic. Les tentatives (réussies ou pas) de quelqu'un d'autre sont autorisées.  
9. Sev doit rester Sev : pas de copinage inexpliqué avec Ron *berk* ou avec Harry. Il peut se montrer correct si vous voulez, ou alors ceux-là sont en dehors de la fic.  
Hermione doit rester Hermione : pas de gaminerie inexpliquée, mais elle peut oublier des évidences (« Il nous faut du feu ! » « T'es une sorcière ! » « Ah oui c'est vrai ! »)  
10. Deux éléments MINIMUM à choisir dans cette liste (si vous en mettez plus, c'est du bonus ^^ : plus de points !) :  
- ils doivent essayer d'éduquer un animal  
-Severus doit à un moment se faire passer pour un moldu  
-Hermione réussit mieux une potion que Sev'. C'est un trip.  
-la fic doit contenir au moins une dispute  
- le livre de potion (prince de sang mêlé) doit être utilisé à un moment  
-Hermione tente d'enseigner les probabilités moldues à severus  
-Severus jette des Oubliettes pour échapper aux affres de l'amoûûûr (bonus si c'est sur Bubus Dumby XD). Dans tous les sens du terme, mais si c'est sur lui oui Mione, je préfère qu'il(s) récupère(nt) leurs souvenirs.  
-Severus évince le prétendant/amant/fiancé d'Hermione (bonus si c'est l'amant, double bonus si c'est le fiancé).  
-Hermione écrit des romans d'amour/livres de recettes moldus/manuels de sorts (ou autres) pour les nuls XD  
-Hermione est enceinte (de Sev ou pas) et/ou a déjà un enfant (pas de Sev… de préférence –bonus- ou de lui- pas de bonus). Elle peut être enceinte au début de la fic, ou tomber enceinte, ou alors vous finissez avec l'envie de mettre en route un bébé. **

XXXXX

-Non ! Non il est impossible que vous ayez réussi ! Vous avez triché !

Hermione le regarda, interdite puis se retourna rapidement vers lui, plaquant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Severus ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi une potion que vous n'avez pas réussi à faire que j'ai forcément triché !

Il lui sorti son rictus le plus sarcastique.

-Oh excusez-moi Granger je ne savais pas que vous étiez passée _**Professeur**_ depuis la dernière fois que nous avons eu le malheur de nous croiser…

-Ne jouer pas les idiots, cette potion c'est mon projet, c'est moi qui l'ai créé…

Outré, il la coupa.

-Vous n'étiez pas seule !

-… Avec votre aide certes mais c'est _**ma**_ potion. Je pense que c'est normal que j'en maîtrise mieux les propriétés que vous.

L'air toujours passablement énervé il tendit la main vers elle, à plat.

-Mon livre. S'il vous plait.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous m'en aviez fait cadeau.

-Et je commence à le regretter.

Hermione essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point sa remarque était blessante mais lui rendit tout de même, à contre cœur, son manuel.

-Vous savez Snape j'aurai pensé qu'après la guerre votre comportement aurait au moins un tout petit peu changé.

-Et comme tout le monde vous vous seriez trompée. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de mon comportement il aurait fallu me laissez _**mourir**_.

-Vous n'étiez pas mort justement Severus ! Grandissez un peu !

Il allait lui asséner une réplique cinglante mais elle le devança en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Il lui fallut alors quelques secondes pour comprendre quelque chose.

Au lieu de la satisfaction qu'il pensait ressentir à avoir mouché Granger de la sorte, c'était une espèce de vide qui avait pris place. Un malaise qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Et l'envie subite d'aller la retrouver pour s'excuser était grandissante, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas non plus.

/

Curieusement il la retrouva dans les serres et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Il observa les plantes qui avaient l'air de bien pousser, évitant de la regarder elle, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Lui qui d'ordinaire était si fier à la limite de l'impudence ne savait pas comment démarrer la conversation, ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il regrettait leur petit différent.

-Entschuldigung. (Je suis désolé.)

La parole arriva par surprise, sans qu'il ne l'ai cherché et elle était bien entendue plus facile dans une autre langue.

Hermione releva la tête doucement, stupéfaite de l'entendre mais peu étonnée par sa présence.

-Warum? (Pourquoi ?)

Severus haussa un sourcil contrarié.

-Vous m'avez compris ?!

Elle sourit gentiment.

-Il n'y a pas que le Latin qui puisse nous servir ces temps-ci.

Il se racla alors la gorge, quelque peu déconcerté.

-Alors ? Pourquoi vous me présentiez vos excuses ?

Les secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne daigne répondre.

-Il y a cinq ans la guerre se finissait.

La jeune fille plissa le front, ne comprenant pas la tournure de la conversation.

-Oui je le sais Severus, et….. ?

-Et il y a trois ans, deux ans et dix mois pour être précis, vous retourniez à Poudlard. De belles idées plein la tête, devrai-je ajouter.

-J'avais besoin de temps pour moi, loin de l'école. J'ai même écrit un livre, une sorte de guide de la magie «pour les nuls».

Elle sourit grandement à l'évocation de ce souvenir mais remarqua bien vite qu'il ne souriait pas, alors elle essaya de se défendre, un peu.

-Je ne suis pas revenue seule vous savez.

-Oh oui, une certaine Miss Vane me vient à l'esprit, mais vous êtes celle qui m'a était assignée.

-Est-ce que ça vous gêne ?

Encore une fois, il prit son temps pour répondre. Trop de temps.

-Est-ce que je vous dérange Severus ?

Il jeta un regard en biais à la jeune fille, et s'en voulu après avoir décelé une expression découragée.

-Non Hermione, ce n'est pas ça.

Elle soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il refusa d'aller plus loin dans son explication.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se dispute….

-Effectivement.

-Et vous savez que selon certains toutes ces disputes pourraient cacher quelque chose d'autre…

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce n'était pas là la direction qu'il voulait prendre, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y faire quoique ce soit.

Avec un sourire désarmant elle enchaîna facilement.

-Selon ces mêmes théories il se pourrait que si l'on éprouve des sentiments, disons une forte et réelle affection, et que nous n'arrivons pas à les extérioriser comme nous le souhaitons, un excès de frustration et de colère nous pousse à nous quereller….

L'air narquois et supérieur il lui répondit.

-C'est ridicule Hermione.

A ça elle releva un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Parce que de mon côté il se peut que cette théorie soit juste…

Il la dévisagea alors, elle et ses boucles bien trop emmêlées pour être un effet de style. Elle et ses grands yeux sombres qui semblaient si vulnérable en cet instant.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !?

Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait vu en lui à ce moment-là mais elle fit fi de son ton brusque et affirma.

-Bien sûr que je le suis. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, de la situation et de vous-même, vous êtes un homme qu'il est agréable de fréquenter.

-«Agréable de fréquenter» ?! Je pense que vous avez eu un choc à la tête Miss Granger.

Elle sourit.

-Peut-être mais ça ne change rien.

Il prit une seconde pour assimiler l'information.

-Et je pensais que vous étiez déjà prise…. Par McLaggen peut-être…. ?!

-Oh s'il vous plait….

-Weasley alors.

Elle fit la moue, et la lueur dans ses yeux ressemblait étrangement à du regret.

-Et bien faites en sorte que je ne le sois plus.

Il la scruta un instant avant de tourner les talons, mais elle l'arrêta avant, d'une main sur son bras.

-Je suis sérieuse Severus.

/

***Quelques mois plus tard… * **

-Smokie viens ici ! Non ! Je te jure que….

-Que quoi Hermione ? Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de menacer ce…. Cette chose ?!

Elle s'emporta dans un rire.

-Cette chose comme tu dis est un animal.

-Oui, et cet animal, comme _**tu**_ dis, est un dragon. Que crois-tu réussir à lui faire faire, réellement !?

Elle leva rapidement les bras.

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être juste le strict minimum. Aide-moi au moins à le faire venir. Si il sait obéir quand on l'appelle et se coucher là on l'on veut qu'il se couche ça sera au moins ça de gagné.

-C'est un _**dragon**_ Hermione ! Tu n'arriveras même pas à le faire pisser dans un coin !

Elle grimaça aussitôt.

-Merci Severus. Dit comme ça….

Le professeur haussa son fameux sourcil.

-De rien.

Il la regarda s'affairer derrière la bestiole pour finir par lui redonner sa liberté, puis il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et s'enquerra.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Aller sur la tombe de Fred, même après toutes ces années, est difficile mais ça va.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de la mort d'Albus ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil Hermione. Les circonstances étaient différentes.

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus….

-Et comment vont…

-Bien. Bien, Ronald reste avec George ce soir quand même, par précaution.

Il constata rapidement qu'elle était ennuyée par quelque chose.

-Hemione…. ?

Elle haussa rapidement les épaules.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste que…. Ron a essayé de me persuader de…

Severus resserra alors son emprise et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je vois. Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à m'entretenir avec Monsieur Weasley.

-Severus…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serai pas _**trop**_ cruel.

/

Toc. Toc.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ronald plus enjoué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Ah Hermione je vois que…

Son air enjoué ne dura pas lorsqu'il vit qui était sur le pas de sa porte.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur Weasley, mais la personne qui vous attendiez m'a tout l'air d'avoir _**décliné**_ votre invitation à dîner.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait le professeur contredisait en tout point son air peiné.

-Snape qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez vu l'heure !?

-Si je suis _**là**_, Weasley, c'est pour régler une certaine _**affaire**_. Vous allez bien m'écouter cette fois car il n'y en aura pas d'autre…. Miss Granger vous a quitté en toute connaissance de cause et elle ne souhaite pas retomber dans vos… bras. Si jamais j'apprends, par sa bouche ou par quelqu'un d'autre, que vous avez essayé une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ou de la convaincre de vous redonner une seconde chance, je vous fais la promesse que je n'en resterai pas qu'aux mots.

Les yeux de Ron tempêtèrent de rage.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui Snape ? Son ange gardien ?! Son prince charmant !?

Severus lui réserva son plus noir sourire.

-Il est vrai que je suis un **Prince** mais je ne me suis jamais proclamé _***charmant* **_…. Nous nous sommes bien compris Weasley !?

Le jeune rouquin, malgré toute la hargne qu'il éprouvait, dût battre en retraite et fini par siffler.

-Oui Snape. Mais c'est à moi de vous prévenir, si jamais…

-Bonne soirée Weasley.

Avec toute la condescendance possible, Severus se détourna du jeune homme et parti.

/

En rentrant à grandes enjambées à l'école Severus se maudit d'avoir choisi cette soirée là pour aller parler à la terreur rousse.

Le 14 février.

Soirée qu'il avait en horreur et bien qu'il ait convenu, avec Hermione, de ne rien faire de particulier ce soir-là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fustiger pour son timing un peu limite.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque, l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait probablement, mais fût surpris de ne pas l'y trouver mais d'y voir à sa place Romilda Vane.

Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

-Miss Vane !? Vous ne semblez pas aller bien…

La brune se retourna vers lui.

-Oh !

Et ses yeux se vitrèrent aussitôt, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Miss Vane ?!

Elle s'avança alors vers lui avec un pas aussi décidé qu'aguicheur.

-Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici Professeur… Ou puis-je vous appeler Severus… ?

L'homme inspira longuement, essayant de maîtriser sa colère naissante puis regarda la pièce et fini par trouver une boite de chocolats bien entamée.

Evidemment.

Il aurait pu sourire devant l'ironie de la ruse qu'elle avait employé des années plus tôt s'il n'était pas aussi remonté contre elle et l'imbécile qui lui avait fait ingérer cette potion.

-Stop !

D'une main ferme sur son épaule il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se mette à le câliner à sa guise, et réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à lui.

Il la toisa une minute avant de finalement se décider pour le plus simple, un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

Il soupira et sorti sa baguette de sa manche.

-Obliviate!

Observant le sort faire son effet avec soulagement, il enchaîna.

-Vous vous étiez assoupie dans la bibliothèque Miss Vane, ce qui prouve votre fatigue, je vous conseillerai d'aller vous reposer maintenant.

Voyant la brune acquiescer, il prit congé.

-Bonne soirée.

/

Il soupira alors seulement lorsqu'il referma derrière lui la porte de ses quartiers, enfin... de *leurs* quartiers maintenant il semblerait.

Sans le vouloir l'idée lui extirpa un léger sourire.

Techniquement, vu l'heure tardive, le 15 février venait de commencer mais il ne pût empêcher l'élan romantique qu'il avait envers la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis presque un an.

-Herm….

Il tût son appel lorsque deux bras délicats l'encerclèrent avec tendresse.

-Bonsoir Severus….

Hermione, qui était entrée quelque peu timide dans cette relation, ne l'était plus du tout et n'avait plus peur de réclamer ce qu'elle voulait.

L'embrassant dans le cou, elle s'exclama joyeux.

-Joyeuse non Saint-Valentin !

Il sourit à nouveau avant de la retourner contre lui et de l'embrasser pleinement, laissant sa bouche tracer les contours de la sienne avec une possessivité marquée.

Elle lui faisait tourner la tête… Depuis longtemps mais encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient entamés leur relation. Parfois tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était la posséder, essayer de lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui, comment elle avait réussi à changer sa vie avec de longs discours et des théories plus ou moins véridiques sur des potions.

-J'ai envie de toi…

Il ne sût pas ce qui l'avait poussé à mettre des mots sur ses envies mais ses mains s'activaient bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensait.

Dans un même instant il la débarrassa de sa ridiculement petite robe de chambre et entra en contact avec sa peau nue. Enfin.

Avec une révérence instinctive il l'effleura, de ses doigts d'abord…. Ses mains descendant de ses épaules à ses hanches, se crispant sous les gémissements qu'il arrivait à lui arracher.

Et puis vint l'absolu bonheur de glisser ses lèvres, sa langue sur elle. Traçant des sillons brûlants entre ses seins, autour de son nombril et enfin entre ses petites lèvres.

La respiration incohérente d'Hermione l'encourageait à toujours aller plus loin et plus vite.

Sursautant presque quand il sentit la main d'Hermione sur lui, sur son érection, il consentit très vite à passer à la vitesse supérieure et à la prendre complètement.

Les minutes n'étaient plus définies que par des coups de reins, des râles et le bruit toujours plus entêtant de deux corps qui culbutaient l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin comblée et radieuse, Hermione s'écroula sur lui.

Un silence calme les enveloppa alors, silence que la jeune femme brisa pour annoncer une envie qu'elle n'avait pas eu jusqu'alors.

-J'ai envie d'un bébé !

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait.

-Non. Hermione non !

Elle ne se démonta pas, continuant sur sa lancée tout en parsemant son torse de baisers.

-Si !

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fût à son tour de le toiser.

-Parce que c'est logique !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-*Logique* ?!

-Ça ne s'explique pas Severus ! Ce sont des sentiments, des émotions….

-Donc ça n'a rien de logique.

-Mes émotions ont tout de logique !

Elle éclata de rire sous l'œil septique de son compagnon.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Donc…. ?

-Si c'est pour combler les besoins logiques de tes émotions…

Il se retrouva bien vite les bras rempli d'une Hermione au comble du bonheur.

-Tu sais, j'suis sûre qu'en t'expliquant bien je serai capable de te démontrer que ma théorie sur les émotions logique est exacte !

Le regard qu'il lui lança était peut-être dubitatif mais l'amour qu'il y avait était indéniable.

-Je n'en doute pas Hermione.

XXXXX


End file.
